Jealousy Kamo
by Jessika Sant'Iago
Summary: Eu quero que você me encontre logo e me abrace com força !SPOILERS! !Pós término da série! !YukGeo!


_"Vou me casar no mês que vem.  
Nós vamos para os Estados Unidos na nossa lua de mel. Nos enviaram dois convites para um musical na Broadway que está se tornando muito popular. O desenho das roupas foi feito por George Koizumi. Ouvi dizer que é uma comédia, mas com certeza irei chorar."_

Quando desembarquei naquele país, não pude evitar uma batida falhada em meu coração. Dez anos haviam se passado desde que George seguiu para o estrangeiro atrás de seus sonhos. Dez anos que não nos viamos ou tinhamos contato. Dez anos que seu cabelo estranho e olhos azuis não saiam da minha mente. Ainda hoje sei que todos os sentimentos que eu tinha por George estão trancados no apartamento 1013 junto com todas as roupas confeccionadas por ele e pela ParaKiss.  
Desde aquele dia, todas as vezes que saio com aquelas roupas e me perguntam quem era o estilista ou onde eu as tinha comprado, eu respondo sempre do mesmo jeito "É uma roupa especial feita por uma pessoa especial. Por isso eu a uso.". Hoje, com 28 anos na cara, não posso evitar parecer uma menina diante do deslumbre daquele espetáculo. Quando o primeiro personagem do musical cruzou o palco, reconheci na hora a originalidade e estravagancia do famoso estilista de Yazagaku. Lágrimas inevitáveis. Enquanto meu marido ria ao meu lado, a unica coisa que eu sabia fazer era chorar. Discretamente, claro. Se ele visse minhas lágrimas, ficaria muito nervoso. Sempre implicou quando eu usava as roupas do meu "ex".  
Estava tão incontrolável que precisei ir ao banheiro para disfarçar. No caminho, enquanto secava minhas lágrimas e tentava controlar o inchasso nos olhos, pude perceber, no ar, a essência que me descontrolava todas as noites. Caminhava olhando para o chão, com um meio sorriso estampado no rosto.

Não acredito que fui enganada de novo.

Na porta do banheiro, uma criatura com uma estranha cabeleira azul celeste me aguardava pacientemente.

- Está atrasada. - disse.

Ergui meu rosto para encará-lo. Estava tão belo quanto 10 anos atrás. Me segurei para não deixar mais lágrimas escaparem.

- Me enganou de novo, George. - afirmei, caminhando ao seu encontro. A verdade é que eu era completamente previsível aos olhos daquele homem com ar galante. - Então você mandou os convites.

- Isso é uma afirmação ou uma pergunta? - perguntou, piscando para mim. Sorri, apenas, completanto minha afirmação.

George começou a caminhar para fora do teatro. Eu simplesmente o segui, completamente desnorteada com os acontecimentos. No fundo, eu meio que já estava preparada para encontrá-lo. Sabia que isso aconteceria cedo ou tarde. E George sabia que eu viria ao seu encontro. Sabia que eu choraria demais no musical e iria ao banheiro para disfarçar. Por isso me esperava na porta. Ele sabia mais sobre mim do que eu mesma.

- Como você está? Faz muito tempo. - perguntei, para quebrar o silêncio amargador que se alastrava entre nós enquanto caminhávamos por uma rua sem fim.

- Estou bem. - ele respondeu, colocando uma mão no bolso. - E o casamento? - questionou com um meio sorriso. Sabia que ele não perguntaria como eu estava.

- Não sei. Só estou casada faz 48 horas.

Sua risada ecoou pelo beco que entramos. Pensei em perguntar para onde estávamos indo, mas preferi ficar calada. Perdi muitas coisas no passado por questionar demais.  
Chegamos, enfim, em um parque. Sentamos em um banquinho qualquer. Suspirei. Havia um silêncio perturbador, mas aconchegante. Quando decidi fazer um contato visual, me surpreendi com o toque dos dedos frios de George nas maçãs do meu rosto. Fechei os olhos com toda a sofreguidão dos dez anos longe daquele calor que somente ele conseguia me proporcionar. Não pude pensar muito antes de sentir nossos lábios se tocarem num beijo de saudades e arrependimentos. Sim, eu poderia ter ido com ele daquela vez. Poderia ter arriscado tudo por amor. Mas eu havia feito a escolha certa, não é, George? Você mesmo me disse. Ou será que você disse aquilo somente para o meu bem? Você queria que eu tivesse ido com você?  
Levemente o afastei.

- Desculpe. Esqueci que agora você é uma mulher casada. - disse, num tom amargurado mas com o mesmo sorriso inigualável de sempre.

- O que foi? Desde quando você se importa com isso? - perguntei, levantando uma sobrancelha.

George levantou, caminhando para longe de mim. Um flash passou pela minha cabeça e uma veia saltou na minha testa. Eu detestava quando eu perguntava algo e não me respondiam.

- Ei! O que? Por que está me ignorando? - puxei o cachecol dele, quase o enforcando, enquanto fazia a birra. - Você sabe que eu odeio isso!

- Hmmm... Será que é ciúme? - se perguntou, enquanto colocava uma mão no queixo fazendo pose. - Ou será que mesmo se passando dez anos eu ainda sou apaixonado por você?

Minhas pernas não se aguentaram e eu iniciei uma queda gradativa de encontro ao chão. Como sempre, me fazendo chorar com palavras imbecis como essas que me lembram de uma primavera que mudou definitivamente o rumo da minha vida.  
George não me impediu de cair, como daquela vez. Ao invés disso, caiu comigo. Me abraçou como nunca havia me abraçado no curto periodo que ficamos juntos. Me senti única, amada. Ele chorava junto comigo, enquanto fazia carícias singulares na minha nuca, apertando meus cabelos entre os dedos. A essa hora, meu marido já deve ter posto os cachorros pra me caçar. Mas não importa mais.

- Qual é o grau da nossa relação agora? - perguntou, enquanto abria a porta do apartamento.

- Eterna, eu diria. - respondi, o puxando para dentro pelo cachecol. - Vou te satisfazer até você não aguentar mais. Se prepare.

**Owari.**

**Notas**: Bom, satisfiz meu desejo. Fiz uma fanfic pós episódio 12 com um final feliz para a Carrie e o George! É um pecado esses dois não terem terminado juntos... Ai-chan devia estar louca quando fez esse final. Assim como estava louca quando fez o final de NANA. Mas, enfim... Sempre cabe aos ficwritters darem asas ás suas imaginações. Agora eu quero é ver Gokinjou Monogatari!  
Outra curiosidade bem curiosa é que, esse ano, vou começar a faculdade de Moda. HAHAHA! Será que irei encontrar um George desse? HAAA... Quem dera!  
Ah, no final da fanfic eu usei falas do George do capítulo 8 do mangá. Achei que ficou perfeito. Mas, sei lá! Vocês são os jurados Por isso quero reviews!!  
E, como eu sou muito imprevisível e to viajando (e aqui não tem NADA pra fazer), talvez eu continue essa fanfic. Ou não. Hahaha!  
Beijos!


End file.
